Camp High Harbour
by Juri-Beru
Summary: AU, Shounen-ai 2+1. Dude, if this is the second time it's posted, then.. screw my computer. :o It didn't say if this posted or not. Okie, well.. read. :D
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Light, ashen grey clouds hung over the sky, occasionally allowing the sun to peek through, on this cool, winter day. The parking lot, of which our amazing zoom lens takes us to, where teenagers are all scrambling about, sleeping bags, pillows, suitcases all astray, and 2 large buses consume what space isn't taken by luggage, or a few parents' cars. Near the buses, kids are hanging out, laughing, and generally having a good time with their friends, while packing their stuff into either bus. Inside the buses, their checking out the interior, and what all's inside. One particular pair walk out of the bus quietly. One boy, a tall, slender body clad in jeans, and a green turtle neck, a light jacket hanging loosely off his broad shoulders, though the one thing that could mark him off, was definatly his hair style. His brown bangs stuck out over his one eye, the other emerald eye being the only other one that could see, apparently.   
  
The other boy, was shorter than the other, blue jean clad, and wearing a green fleece pullover, with a white shirt underneath. His colbalt blue eyes blinked through brown, messy tresses.  
  
" Well, now we just have to wait.. " The taller boy said quietly. The other boy, who was called Heero, nodded in response, not particularly paying attention, before heading back on the bus, and sitting down toward the middle/rear. Across the aisle, was a table, for four people to sit at, two facing backwards, the other two facing them. He noted that in front of his seat was a table, as well, though it appeared to already be taken by the amount of stuff that was piled upon the seats messily.   
  
His head tilted up, in recognition, as Trowa slided down the aisle, and sat down next to Heero, who had sat next to the window, both their ' bus-riding ' stuff already there. Heero's chin rested upon his fist, as he gazed out the window, watching the other's hug their parents ( if they were there ) or talk with their friends. The others started to load the bus quickly, as the cargo doors were shut below them.  
  
Noise suddenly grew in the bus, the other boys and girls all talking extremely loudly. Heero yawned, before slumping in his seat, and gazing boredly out the window, and then toward the occupants of the bus. A loud whistle cut through the high decibal talking, and all heads snapped toward the front, where the bus driver, and a counsoler stood, though it took a few seconds for all talking to completely decease.  
  
" Hey, I'm Tony. I'm go' be yo' bus driver all the way there. I have a few rules fo' my bus.. " the driver spoke loud, he was a fat, black man, sounding as though he grew up in some ghetto.  
  
" Number one; don't bang on my windows. Two; don't pull down the shades, that one over there was a'ready pulled down, and now 's broke. Three; do NOT push the red button that says stop. You press that button, an' we go' pull over, and SIT fo' 15 minutes! Do you all UNDAHSTAND? Now, r'peat aftah me, ' safety first! ' "   
  
The whole bus -- or a large amount of it -- repeated what was supposed to be said, though in the rear, someone couldn't help but giggle.   
  
" What, you thinkin' this is funny, or somethin', young man? Why don' you jus' come on up here, an' sit down next to me, in this chair? You can stay up here. Don' you be laughing 'bou' safety! "  
  
" .. Err.. I wasn't laughing at you. I was.. laughing at something he said. " The kid blinked, pointing to his friend next to him, who smacked away his hand, laughing.   
  
" Fine. Now everybody, you can go to yo' friend's chairs, but don' you be standin' in th' middle of the aisle.. " Tony droned on.   
  
Heero sighed, and tuned the driver out. The last thing he caught was, " Good. Now y'all sit down, and wait 'til we on the highway 'til you all start goin' to yo' friends. " before the bus started lurching foward, after the first bus.   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
About two hours later, the bus was, once again, loud, with a cd, ' dc talk, Supernatural, ' Heero thought her heard the name of it, blasting from the speakers. The two boys behind him were rapping. Loud.  
Trowa had long since leaned his chair back to annoy the one behind him, and only up until now, did Heero do the same.   
  
" Hey! Mac, shut UP, already! Man, you are REALLY annoying me! " Trowa spat, trying to keep his voice above the noise level.   
  
The two behind Trowa and Heero leaned over, so they were right above the two brown haired boys, and sang even louder.   
  
Annoyed, Heero reached down, grabbed his pillow, and slammed it into Mac's face, while chuckling, as Mac stuttered, and leaned back. Heero hardly noticed, as Trowa vanished down the aisle, before a Chinese boy, with black hair, slicked back sat down next to him.   
  
" That was UNCALLED for, Duo! " He yelled across the bus, though grinning. He turned around, finally noticing a blinking Heero, before cocking his head to the side. " Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Who're you? "   
  
" Heero. Who're you? " Heero responded almost flatly. Almost. Being on a bus for so long makes one kinda crabby. Especially if you don't know anyone.  
  
" I'm Wufei. " The Chinese stated.  
  
Wufei blinked, and then smiled menacingly, as he smacked the window, and acted like he was going to press the stop button, before faking like he had. " I just hit the button to apologize.. I touched the window, and I needed to apologize.. I'm sorry! Really, I am. I just wanted to say sorry about the window. "   
  
This brought Heero into peels of laughter, as he leaned forward, clutching his chest. He wasn't sure WHY he was laughing so hard.. perhaps because he had been sitting so stoicly, he was like a machine for those two hours. Trowa wasn't PARTICULARLY talkative. He straightened up, still laughing, before turning his head, hearing Wufei's name being called from across the aisle, from a girl with a long braid.. wait, make that a boy.   
  
The boy had a chestnut braid, that, if he was standing up, probably would've reached below his butt.  
  
" What? " Wufei responded.  
  
Heero was still smiling from Wufei's little act, as he listened in on the conversation.   
  
" Hey, who's your friend, Wu-man? " The boy asked, grinning like a maniac.  
  
" This is Heero. "  
  
" Hero? " He asked, still grinning, though slightly puzzled, while mis-pronouncing Heero's name.  
  
" HEERO. " Heero stated defiantly.  
  
Though Heero could normally be civilized, being on a bus with a bunch of loud teens kinda made you.. snippy.  
  
" Oh.. HEY, Wufei! Tell *HEERO* that he's HOT! " The boy said, grinning all the more.  
  
Heero nearly snorted, and practicly fell out of his chair, but maintained a little control. He smirked, and gace a sarcastic grunt, though audible for the boy to hear. " Whatever, " He said in response.   
  
Wufei leaned over, smiling, and said, " That's Duo. "   
  
" Ah.. "   
  
Still smirking at the thought, Heero re-directed to the almost-black outside, before hearing his name being called by.. Duo.   
  
" Hey, hey, Heero! " Duo called.  
  
" What? "  
  
" What is it you don't like about me? " Duo asked, his face lax, not frowning, but still holding a touch of playfulness to it.  
  
Heero shrugged it off, not intending to answer, though smiling a little.  
  
" Is it my personality? " Duo asked, before Heero had a chance to gaze out the window.  
  
" Nope. " Heero said, while shaking his head.  
  
" Looks? " Duo asked, gesturing with his hands, his clothes.  
  
" No. " Heero couldn't help but smile.  
  
" OH, you're taken aren't you? " Duo said, as if understanding.  
  
" Nope, single. " Heero said, almost at the verge of grinning. Almost.  
  
" So.. what is it? " Duo asked inquiringly.  
  
Still a tad snappy, Heero thought for a second about saying ' mentality level, ' but decided against it.   
" .. It's your maturity level. " Heero stated clearly.   
  
Duo looked crossed between being insulted, or confused, and maaaybe just a teeny weeny bit of pain. But instead of retorting, he just smirked, and responded, " Oh, ok. "   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End - Short chapter one.  
  
xD Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one's longer, but LFN's about to come on, and I don't wanna miss it. Tell me if I should continue with this one, it's most indefinatly going to be humor. ^^ It's taken from events that happened on my retreat, and I swear, the conversation with Duo and Heero actually happened with me and some guy. I think his name was Blake. Most of the things that occured on the bus REALLY freaking happened. ( Rapping dudes.. geez, they wouldn't shut up, 'til we were off the bus. ) Well, tell me if I should go on or not. Jaa!  
  
  
Juri-Beru 


	2. Camp High Harbour - Part two!

Hello, 's me again. ^^;;; So soon, you ask? Anyway, here's the next chapter, yes, I know it's short, but hey, I was GOING to make it shorter, and I didn't, so.. ah.. be grateful! Anyway, here it is.  
  
Disclaimers: This is for BOTH chapters, because I ( oops ) forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. SORRY! THEY AREN'T MINE! NOTHING IS!! AHHHH!!  
  
Pairings: Future 1+2, maybe 3+4.. later, though, not yet. ^^;; Okie dokie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
By the end of the bus ride, Heero had had about 5 different people sit by him, though at the VERY end, Trowa had returned, and somehow squished a smaller boy at the very end of their two seats. Quatre, Heero had been informed.   
  
Three times, Heero and whoever happened to be sitting with him at the time, had to slam their pillows behind them to get the rappers to shut up; the bus driver had yelled only once at them, and Duo had moved up to the front of the bus, though somehow, his voice was the loudest, and Heero STILL heard it.   
  
Around 9:30 PM, they arrived on the campgrounds, though for whatever reason, they rode around in a circle for about 20 minutes, before the bus lurched to a halt.   
  
Tony said something about not messing up his bus over the comm, but nobody was listening; they were all too damned grateful to get out of the bus. The doors opened, and the kids started slowly edging out.   
  
Heero just stood up, with no intentions of getting into the stream yet, and just managed to catch a glimpse of Duo.. before he disappeared to the floor.   
  
" I'm OK! "   
  
Heero snorted to himself, and tried to look outside, though the glare from inside the bus made it nearly impossible to see in the pitch black place.   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Once everyone had gotten off the bus, the adults herded everyone into the main room/chapel, where there were chairs for everyone to sit on, a band on the small stage, and older people swarming around. A guy in a red fleece pullover ( It had gotten even colder, because a: it was late, and b: they were in the mountains. Whoa, there's logic. ), hopped up on the stage, a mic in hand, as he waved breifly.   
  
" Hey, all you guys coming in, just take a seat, and we'll get started, alright? " He said.  
  
Heero didn't even have to look up to find Duo, because he had yelled " OK!! " in compliance to the fleece guy, obviously sitting behind him.  
  
After a few minutes, most of the kids had all satten down, as the guy picked up the mic again. " Alright, well, welcome to the Youth Retreat of 2001! " -- he paused to let some of the not so tired people ( Duo as one of them, naturally ) cheer -- " I'm Stuart, and I'll be the speaker this year, in this cabin out in.. uhh.." He looked around out the windows breifly, before shrugging. " Wherever we are.   
  
" First of all, the luggage is all being sorted right now. The girls luggage will be found in Cabin 8, the boys luggage in Cabin 4. Now, about the cabin arrangements.. "   
  
Heero tuned out for a minute, he figured he'd just ask Trowa later if he needed any help, and rubbed his eyes, before looking back up, only to have Stuart somehow get on the topic of fights.  
  
" Now see, the guys, when they fight, y'know, they make grunting noises, and punch each other up a bit, all's done. But with the GIRLS, man, they go all out. I mean, using finger nails, teeth.   
  
I'm serious! Guys, quit laughing. I swear, there'll be a pillow fight one night, and a girl gets hit and takes it personally, so in the morning, she'll get up, and put an alarm clock in her pillow case, and whack the other girl, while screaming, ' HOW'S THAT FOR FAIR FIGHTING!? ' or something! I'm not kidding!..  
  
" Anyway, let's get back on track, right? Now, on your way up to the cabins, be careful, because there are like, drop offs. You'll be like, walking along, accidently step off the path, and Fwwp, you're gone down a cliff. Well, a hill, but still. Be careful. " Stuart paused to chuckle.   
  
" And watch out for Eric Rudolph, y'know, he's still like, wandering in the woods, or something. " He made a screechy, horror movie type sound, while acting like he had a knife. Stuart then laughed. " The girls are all like, ' Who's that? ' And the guys are going, ' I gotta pee. '   
  
" If you don't know who Eric Rudolph is, annnd.. that's it. Alright, good luck finding your cabins! C'ya tomorrow. "  
  
Heero got up, while glancing toward Stuart again, as he shuffled off the stage, before grabbing his pillow, and all of the stuff he had on the bus, and shuffling out the door, following Trowa.   
  
Around the building that they were in, was a complete wrap around porch, with one narrow bunch of stairs that led down toward where the cabins were, and another leading from the front of the camp.  
  
They all walked, while talking, of course, though some listened, down toward the narrow stairs, going in a somewhat single file line. Trowa was walking next to Heero -- they were both skinny, anyway -- Duo was behind Wufei, who was standing next to someone he was introduced to as Quatre.  
  
Glancing at his little glow watch, he noticed it was nearly midnight, and while he was doing this, he failed to notice the last step, which was abnormally steep. ( AN: Dude, I am SO not kidding, it popped up out of NOWHERE, and it was like, a foot high! I never saw it coming. x.x;; )   
  
Needless, to say, with a thud, he crumpled.   
  
Wufei just barely managed to stop before he tripped over Heero, Duo stumbled into Wufei, Quatre wound up falling over onto Trowa, who blinked, and managed to keep his balance.   
  
" Umm.. ouch? " Heero mumbled, before trying to wriggle out of his uncomfortable position.   
  
Someone -- he wasn't sure who -- but started snickering, and before long, everyone was laughing, while asking if Heero was ok.   
  
Heero couldn't help but laugh, either, as he pulled himself up, using the odd, rickety handrail.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Once they got to the cabin, Heero found that only himself, Trowa, and Wufei were in the same cabin. Duo and the Quatre kid went off with some other guys to another cabin.  
  
Trowa claimed the bottom bunk in a corner, Wufei claiming the top bunk next to Heero's, as Heero hoisted himself up to the bunk. A tall man walked over to Heero, as he noted that the man had long, platinum hair.   
  
" Hey, I'm Milliardo. Everybody here calls me Zechs, though. It's a lot easier to remember, eh? I'm one of the leaders. Actually, I'm with these kids everyday we meet, but this weekend, I'm a cabin leader. Oh joy.   
  
" Anyway, who are you? "  
  
" Heero Yuy. I'm with Trowa. " Heero stated, while blinking.  
  
" That's cool. Well, I'll let you men get situated. " Zechs, half-waved, and went back to his bed -- he actually had a bed.   
  
Heero moved his hand, which he had been putting his weight on, and noticed that it had sticked to the matress. ( AN: You know those baby cribs that they have in like, I don't know, churchs, in the nursery, or the ones in the mall, or something like that? Those really crappy dog matress, things? THAT is what we had to use. )   
  
He meerly shrugged, and opened up his sleeping bag, before looking over at Wufei, who had a sleeping bag AND several sheets. " What are you doing..? " Heero blinked.   
  
" Making my bed. See, I'll put the sleeping bag on the matress, then I take the sheets, and pull it over, like so. " Wufei demonstrated, and gestured widely, while smirking. " Insta-bed. And much more comfortable. These matress things.. I don't know what genius was thinking what when they made it, but damn, what kind of man can hold his honour, AND sleep on it? Unless of course, you're sleeping in a sleeping bag, like yourself. "   
  
Heero just shrugged again.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Rap-rap-rap.   
  
BAM-BAM-BAM.  
  
Heero woke with a start at the banging on the windows, Wufei the same.  
  
" What the.. " Wufei growled, and flung off the covers, as Heero jumped down, avoiding the person below him, before quickly changing into a pair of clean, dark blue jeans, and a long sleeve hunter green shirt, before slipping into his jeans jacket.   
  
Wufei had also gotten dressed, and was slipping into a heavy leather jacket, before leaning over the vacant bunk below his, and peeking through a few blinds, Heero right beside him, with Trowa just now getting clothed.  
  
Outside the window stood three figures, one recognizable, the other unmistakable.   
  
Duo, Quatre, and some other kid, Heero though he was called Patrick, earlier, were arm in arm, swaying to a tune that only they could hear, and singing as loud as they could.  
  
A tall man with brown hair, and two little bang things that stuck out in his face, with freaky eyebrows, was obviously chuckling, as he put his hands on Quatre and Duo's heads, and leading them away, talking incoherent things to them.  
  
" Hey, Zechs, can I beat the crap out of Duo if he does that again? " Wufei asked, leaning back.  
  
Zechs laughed. " Be my guest. "  
  
" Only if I can help. " Heero stated, before the breakfast bell rang, and they all started to herd out the cabin door.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
:O Well?! What'cha think? Continue?! Oh, and by the way, sorry about the Faerie story. . Obviously no one liked it. ^^;; Umm.. I'm coming out with another story, too, so.. wait for that! As well as continuing with this if you want. 


End file.
